1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to rapid fire telescoped round weapons and, more particularly, to loading rapid fire telescoped round weapons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telescoped round ammunition has been recently developed and employs a loaded round which is cylindrical and of a constant diameter. The projectile can either be fully or partially encased in the cartridge case of the round.
Large caliber telescoped round weapons have heretofore been limited in firing rate due to the loading mechanisms available. In one known device the loading generally operated at the trunion axis to feed a new round into the chamber and discharge the spent casing. Generally the round in the trunion axis feed system had to be rotated 90 degrees to bring it into alignment with the barrel opening. This type of system requires a considerable amount of time for loading and discharging the spent casing.